In recent years, tuners whereby high-definition (HD) television video can be viewed have come to be included even in notebook personal computers (PC) and small televisions, and there is increased demand to be able to view television pictures from anywhere even within a room where a user wants to receive.
Also, examples of electronic devices having television functions include small electronic devices such as PNDs (Personal Navigation Devices) and so forth, besides cellular phones and notebook PCs.
Cellular phones and so forth which can receive digital television broadcasts and radio broadcasts receive broadcast waves at an internal antenna or external antenna. Here, internal antennas have an advantage in that the design of the cellular phone is not compromised.
However, internal antennas have a disadvantage in that sensitivity deteriorates as compared to external antennas, influence of internal noise can readily be received, and so forth.
On the other hand, examples of external antennas include rod antennas. Rod antennas have features wherein sensitivity and so forth excel as compared to internal antennas.
However, rod antennas have a disadvantage such that the design of the electronic device such as a cellular phone or the like is compromised, and further the antenna protrudes.
With regard to external antennas, it has been proposed in PTLs 1 through 5 and so forth for a power supply cord to be used as an antenna.
An antenna device using this power supply cord can receive electric wave signals of the FM band transmitted from a broadcast station, and a VHF band through a UHF band used for receiving a digital television broadcast.